


A Christmas To Remember

by Josh89



Series: Beauty [9]
Category: Cause of Death (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Natara discovers that she's pregnant for the second time and, instead of telling Mal straight away, decides to surprise him and their five year old daughter with the news on Christmas Day.





	A Christmas To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Series timeline - A couple of months before the events of A Stormy Night/After The Storm.

~December 23rd~  
The young woman’s eyes flickered back and forth across the crisp white sheet of paper in front of her. She exhaled softly and ran a hand through her shoulder-length raven-black hair as the words sank in. “Well. This certainly explains everything. Why I’ve been feeling so off the last few days, why the smell of coffee suddenly makes me feel like I want to be sick, and even the fact that my favourite seafood makes me throw up. It wasn’t the flu or the stress of the cases that we’ve been working after all…”  
She pulled her iPhone out of her pocket, automatically tapping in a number. After three rings, a young woman’s voice answered. “Dr. Baxter’s office. How may I help you?”  
The woman smiled to herself. “Hi, this is Natara Fallon. I was calling to speak with Dr. Baxter about the results of some bloodwork I had done a couple of days ago”  
“Of course, Mrs. Fallon. Hold on a second, I’ll transfer your call now”.  
There was a pause for a few minutes, during which Natara took the opportunity to reread the information on the paper she was holding, before the doctor spoke. “Mrs. Fallon?”  
Natara smiled slightly. “Hi, Dr. Baxter”  
“Kirsty, the receptionist, said you wanted to speak with me about something. What can I do for you?”  
“I was hoping you might be able to confirm the results of some bloodwork I had done there a couple of days ago”  
The older man’s voice was confused when he next spoke. “I thought you had the paperwork sent over there already, Mrs. Fallon. I don’t understand why you would need me to confirm anything for you”  
Natara considered her response carefully before replying. “I do have the paperwork here in front of me; I just want to make sure that what I’m seeing is absolutely correct. As a doctor, I’m sure that you can understand the importance of double-checking your patient’s records if either you or the patient happens to be unsure about your diagnosis” she said simply.  
On the other side of the phone, the doctor nodded. “Alright, just give me a minute to pull up your results on the screen here…”  
There was a long pause, during which Natara wondered how she was going to tell Mal if it turned out the paper that she was looking at really was correct, before the doctor spoke again. “Mrs. Fallon, these results show that you have a higher than normal amount of HCG in your blood. Is that what you have on the paper in front of you?”  
The raven-haired profiler glanced down at the white paper, carefully noting as much of it as she could, before nodding. “Yes, that’s exactly what it says here”  
“Good. In that case, Mrs. Fallon, allow me to give you my most sincere congratulations. You’re pregnant”.  
“Thank you”.  
“My pleasure. I’ll more than likely need to see you in a few weeks for a routine check-up, but until then just remember to keep yourself safe, alright?”  
Natara smiled softly to herself, glancing up at the decorations she had spent the last few days putting up along with her husband and their daughter. It was Christmas; she had no intentions of doing anything stupid or putting herself in any risk until at least after New Year’s Day. “Don’t worry about me, Dr. Baxter. I’ll be fine. Now I just have to figure out how I’m going to tell Mal”  
“I’m sure that, however you tell him, he’ll be ecstatic. Good luck to you both, and a Merry Christmas,” the doctor responded softly.  
The raven-haired woman smiled, the perfect way to tell her husband and their daughter about her pregnancy suddenly coming to her. “I think I might have the perfect way to tell him, actually. Thank you so much for your time, Dr. Baxter, Merry Christmas to you too. Mal and I will see you in a couple of weeks”  
And with that, she hung up, slipping her phone into her pocket before standing, grabbing her jacket, and heading for the door. If she was going to surprise her family on Christmas Day with the news, then she had a couple of stops to make first.  
~2 days later, on Christmas Day~  
Natara knelt, reaching behind the tree, taking a couple of seconds to feel for the item she needed before withdrawing a small, square box wrapped in red paper and with a small bow on top. Smiling softly to herself in her anticipation of the way her husband would react to the contents, she turned slightly to offer it to the five year old girl sitting happily beside her. “And this is the last one. Can you give this to your daddy for me, Victoria?”  
“Yes, Mommy”.  
The young girl carefully took the small box from her mother’s hands, before standing and walking over to her father, who sat on the couch facing the tree.   
The brown-haired detective nodded in acknowledgement as he accepted the small box from his daughter’s hands, easily removing the bow and paper. As soon as he saw the small, white, stick nestled on a bed of pink fabric, his eyes widened, knowing exactly what it meant. “Nat, are you… Is this…”  
She nodded, responding with “Yes, Mal, it is. And I am. I got the results of the bloodwork that confirmed it back from Dr. Baxter’s office two days ago. I would have told you earlier, but I decided it would make the perfect Christmas present”.  
Seeing the confused look on their daughter’s face, Mal chuckled quietly, giving the raven-haired girl a quick hug. “You’re going to be a big sister soon, Victoria” he whispered.  
“Really?”  
Natara laughed. “Yes, Victoria. You really are”.  
“Yay!”  
Mal and Natara chuckled at their daughter’s reaction to the news of Natara’s pregnancy as they watched her jump around the room in happiness, and Mal pulled his wife into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her and pressing their lips together in a brief, though tender, kiss. After a couple of seconds, Natara pulled away, resting her forehead against his, an enormous smile playing across her features. “Merry Christmas, Mal”.  
Her husband smiled back at her as he leaned in again. “Merry Christmas to you too, Natara. Merry Christmas to you too”.  
And Natara knew, at that moment, that she had been right. It was definitely going to be a Christmas to remember.


End file.
